


All the Work Long Day

by aprilreign



Series: Tales from Dell [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Apologies, Family, Ficlet, Gen, Guilt, Humor, Slight fluff, ok a lot of fluff, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond have a grueling day of meetings, politics and urgent matters to attend to. He can not get anything done because of his worrisome sons. Celebrian is gone to visit her mother. Lindir is not much help (til the end.) Erestor and Glorfindel are even worse help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Temper Temper

 

 

_Ersetor and Glorfindel have been working with Elrond for ages. Knowing their friend so well, they know how to handle him being testy and stressed. They are used to it. Sifting through important papers, official documents, and maps. The work seems endless. Elrond realize this will wear on throughout the day. Working so well together, He is sure to be done before dinner. Besides, Erestor is great with multitasking, Elrond can read corespondents while writing up return letters simultaneously and Glorfindel can examine maps with ease._

_Lindir knocks on the door for the third time. Elrond is exasperated at the constant interruption. Lindir was overwhelmed. Or so it seems. He had the twins by thier hoodies with one fist and baby Arwen in the other arm whaling. Asking for forgiveness, the boys were out of control. The two rambunctious elflings sent half of the dished crashing down in the kitchens._

_'No one will come near us, I have no help'....Lindir paused oddly to croon at baby Arwen. I am at my wits end My Lord.'_

_I don't have time for this Lindir....'_

_'Just for a moment please,' Lindir said quickly, cutting Elrond off. 'I'll return to retrieve the twins as soon as she falls asleep.'_

_'Fine.'  Elrond relented._

_Glorfindel steps towards the boys and points a finger to a couch. 'You will be still and quiet.'_

_Elladan and Elrohir melted away until they backed into the couch and sat holding their breath, knowing full well who the Belrog Slayer was._

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

_One hour has passed. Everyone is hungry. The boys are getting restless and Lindir is not back yet. The day's work is only half done. Erestor and Glorfinde are becoming snippy along with Elrond. They begin to argue over a stupid little detail._

_'Let me slow down for you to comprehend.' Erestor said as if speaking to a child._

_'Are you trying to say I'm DIM'?!  Glorfindel asked, looking totally insulted._

_'Well if you have to ask'....Elrond replied._

_Glorfidel reared his head, 'You're not so quick yourself when you're full of drink and....'_

_'....and I'm still quicker than you.' Elrond finished._

_Erestor snickered as Glorfindel's mouth was gaping with no words coming out for a retort, which only added insult to injury. Glorfindell threw his hands in the air and dropped the scrolls and parchments. 'I'm done' he stated, then turns and glides to another couch opposite of the twins. He folds his arms, cross his legs and turns his nose up towards the wall._

_Gawking in disbelief, Elrond and Erestor turn to look at each other. Without a single word, they agreed to just let it go. They returned to their work. Moments later, Elladan and Elrohir are beginning to tussle over a toy._

_'Stop.' Elrond warned._

_Elladan, trying to take the toy away from Elrohir, stands up. Elrohir is now standing, determined to keep the toy._

_'Enough!' Elrond demanded._

_Ignoring him, the two elflings stubbornly did a tug-of-war with the toy, grunting and growling._

_Elrond slams his fists on the desk, 'By Morgoth, I swear, I'll beat your **ASSES** until they burn red!!' He shouted. _

_There was an incredulous gasp from both sides of Elrond's desk._

_'Elrond!' one said._

_'How could you!' the other finished._

_The twins melted ounce again. They sank down to the floor and began bawling loudly in fear of their Ada._

_Fanning himself with parchment, Erestor slid out of his chair and crawled on his knees to the brothers, pulling them to his chest and still using the parchment as a fan. Leaflets were falling everywhere. 'He did not mean it.' he said soothingly to them._

_'Yes I did.' Elrond said sternly with his head slightly_ _bowed in shame._

_'Now whose the dimwit' Glorfindel gloated with a huge grin._

_The Peredhel raised his hand to cover his face. His patience running thin as mythril. 'I am surrounded by elflings.' He mumbled._

_At that moment, the door swung open with Lindir rushing in straight to the now sniffling and whimpering siblings, pointing at their Adar._

_Lindir shot a look of contempt at Elrond unapologetically. 'You should be ashamed' pulling them to his chest, covering their ears. 'I heard you down the corridor! Everyone heard you....curse!'_

_'It is not our fault if you dallied too long.' Glorfindel concluded._

_'Gives NO right to ANYONE to speak to them in such a manner Belrog Slayer!' Lindir snapped._

_The room fell into a hush. A few seconds later, Elrond agreed with Lindir and told him to take the boys to their rooms. Now that Lindir and the twins were gone, they can now get back to work._

_'Hmph! The little bird became a Great Mother Eagle!' Glorfindel drolled and the room went up in laughter._

_'It serves you right.' Erestor said still laughing. Do not assume Lindirs job is lenient or lax. We are all in service to our Lord and friend. Though it was not his nature, he did showed some grit. When it came to those two elflings, he did not bite his tongue._

_'I can truly admire him for that'  Elrond added, 'as I appreciate and admire my closest friends.'_

_'On that note, perhaps we should call it a day.' Glorfindel said coyly._

_'Don't think so. Nice try old friend. It is still early noon, we should be done by dinner._

_Glorfindel sighed with little complaint. 'Let's get to it then.'_

 

_~Fin~_


	2. No Small Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to keep it simple and split Elrond's interaction with the twins. The humor is not where I want it but will do for now. Enjoy!  
> 

_Lost in thought, Elrond climbed the stairs which led to Elrohir and Elladan's room. (How could I've been so reckless), he chastised himself. They will not forgive me anytime soon._

_As he approached the bedroom, Elrond heard voices._ _He paused to listen._

_'I do not know why he yelled at you. That is the least of your worries. You best have a proper apology ready when he gets here and don't think your shenanigans in the kitchens will go unpunished.' Lindir said as he helped the twins put away thier toys._

_Elrohir whimpered, 'Oh No' , in dismay._

_Elladan scoffed, 'Well he should be punished for yelling at us.'_

_Elrond winced._

_Lindir was taken aback by this insulent little bugger and was about to respond but...._

_'Don't be dim Dan.'_

_'Am not!'_

_Ada is a Warrior.'_

_'So!'_

_'So, you can't punish a Warrior.You will have to fight him to the death.'_

_'Would you like for me to fetch you a sword Ro?' Lindir asked cheekily._

_There was utter silence._

_Just then, Elrond decided to enter the chamber. Lindir was shoving a chest full of toys under the bed where the twins sat. He rose up, kissed them both on the head, then turned and gave a slight bow to Elrond as he left the room._

_Elrond was not ready to give his apology yet. There are lessons to be learned here tonight._

_'What do you have to say for yourselves,' Looking at Elrohir who dropped his eyes down on his fiddling fingers, and then Elladan who held his stare back at his Ada for as long as he dared before turning away. 'Nothing to say here?'_

_Elrond  waited._

_'We weren't s'posed to be in the kitchens,' Elrohir confessed._

_'And?'_

_'We did not mind Lindir,' Ro also admitted._

_'Anything else?'_

_'You warned us twice before we angered you.'_

_Although stunned, Elrond was quite proud of his son and nearly beamed with joy. He barely reigned in his galloping emotions back behind the previous stern face. '_ _How should you be punished?'_

_'Umm....' Elrohir thought holding a finger to his chin. Ah, I can help with your work in your study!_

_Elrond eyed his son. He knew better. It would be more of a treat than a punishment. Ro have been begging his Ada to give him errands, tasks and assignments. Elrond also realized how the elfling would shadow and mock his own mannerisms, Lindir and Erestor also. You will work from sunup to sundown. You will carry out your errands and tasks without complaint. You must pay attention and focus and no mistakes, are we clear?_

_'YES!' Elrohir exclaimed with a grin._

_Erond's heart simply melted. He knelt beside the bed and kissed Elrohir on the forehead. 'I am sooo sorry I yelled at you. I did not intend to frighten you and will do my best for that to never happen again.'_

_Seeing his Ada's pained face, the twin leaned forward on the bed to give him a kiss above his circlet. 'All is well,'  something Elrond is known for saying quite often._

_Elrond smiled and stood up to look at Elladan._

_Elladan did not give his Ada a chance to speak or even look at him. He tried to pull the blankets up over his head. Yanking and pulling, he let out a irritated sigh, unable to pull the blanket out from under Ro._

_The elfling mumbled, then flopped down on the bed turning his back towards them._

_Elrond sighed as he walked around the bed towards Dan._

_Dan looked away, not having any of it._

_'Explain to me why you tried taking Ro's toy?'_

_'I was bored, just sitting there.'_

_You were sitting there for a reason. Besides, you have toys as well as your brother. Why take his?_

_Didn't think to bring one. He carry  him everywhere. He used to share him all the time. I don't have one of my own. Now he keep him to himself and I miss him so much!. Tears streaming across his face to drip onto his pillow._

_Elrond  figured as much. He saw that they were fighting over a small wooden figurine in his study. He was mildly surprised at Elladans emotional attachment to it. Actually Dan played with the action figure more than Ro ever did especially during stories. Ro would listen intently hang on every word as his Ada and sometimes Nana would act out the characters. Dan would listen but would reenact the scene (with the toy) to his liking. Sometimes to make sure he was listening Elrond would test him and would be astonished when the elfling recited the entire story accurately._

_'That is not true. You do have one of your own. I carved one for each of you. Gil Galad for you, as you requested and Glorfindel for your brother. However, you both fancied Glorfindel. It has been in your toy chest for years._

_His eyes shot up, 'Really!'_

_Elrond reached into his pocket of his robe and pulled out a almost new and unused figurine. He handed it to Elladan._

_'I remember you,' he said to the toy grinning from ear to ear. Suddenly he jumped into his Ada's arms. I'm sorry Ada. I apologize for everything. It was my idea to go to the kitchens to steal some sweets cause Lindir told us no, to wait till after dinner. I made Ro go with me. That's why he would not share the toy. Cause I got him in trouble._

_'No you did not get him in trouble. Both of you made poor choices and must deal with the outcome. Now, how should you be punished?'_

_Elladan slumped from his shoulders thinking long and hard. 'I don't know Ada' he said helplessly._

_'Well, let's start at the kitchens. It is very busy, there is always something to do and the head cook always like to show off his skills of slicing meats, or you can work with me and your brother in my study... all...day...long.'_

_I'll work in the kitchens, gladly Ada! Please!_

_'Excellent choice.' (Have them begging for punishment) he mused to himself. Elrond then pulled Elladan into a hug. You'll forgive me for my temper and for scaring you?_

_I wasn't scared Ada, you surprised me is all. He kissed him on the cheek and laid back down beside his now sleeping brother. He started playing with his new toy._

_Elrond stood and pulled the blankets over them. He walked away from the bed to blow out the candles. He opened the door and stepped out and...._

_Melinye Ada. (I Love You Dad)_

_Ar im le Elladan. (And I you Elladan)_

_....quietly closed the door._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May do one more chapter with the boys and do a fluff job on the elders hehe, before I try to pull Celebrian in.
> 
> Their ages, leaves room for imagination (6-8yrs(x2) year old bodies for 12-16 years of agesomething like that.


End file.
